Blue Caterpillars
by VampireKissForever
Summary: Hermione has been fantasying about him for a while and normally just releases her stress the normal way. That is until she makes a friend in a blue caterpillar.


*** (Change of time)

**Blue Caterpillars**

The bushy haired women moaned a continuous purr in the back of her throat as she slowly stroked herself to the image of him. The one she had lusted over since she had come back to complete her schooling. Sure she'd thought of him often when they had been on the run for the horcruxes and hallows but when she had come back to complete her seventh year he'd thoroughly captivated her. He'd bewitched her mind; tinting it with lust; clouding her judgement; so much so she'd had her fair share of detentions over that year.

She'd hadn't expected him to accept her application at all but when the greasy haired professor had all but skipped with joy when he had received the application she had felt disheartened that all they had managed to achieve in three years was thousands upon thousands of potions and a friendship.

She imagined the feel of his once so greasy hair (now it looked so soft to the touch) on her breasts, suckling there to bring her nothing but the greatest of pleasure.  
She imagined that it wasn't her fingers doing delicious things to her body but his long, thin, supple ones. She moaned again at the words she imagined would come spilling out of his deliciously sinful mouth as he pleasured her. The words her imagination had conjured up were her undoing as the imaginary Severus Snape whispered such crude things she couldn't hold on any longer.

A while later after the bushy haired brainiac had resurfaced from her self induced pleasure; she noticed a large blue caterpillar had wriggled its chubby little form to sit beside her on the white duck feather pillow. Too satisfied to move she let it be; she rolled over to look at the small creature. Before she could stop herself she unloaded all of the woes she felt onto the blue creature next to her. Later on she'd blame it on the pleasure still running through her veins but she knew she needed to unload.

"Do you think he'll ever notice me?" she finished unloading her sorrows on the small caterpillar; by the end of the story the caterpillars eyes had grown huge and its body as stiff as a stick. Hermione had become slightly worried as time passed and the caterpillar hadn't moved. She wondered if the muggle mouth to mouth would work or if she'd just blow him up.

She picked herself up and wrapped the sheet around her and headed to the kitchen. Her throat burned with a need for a liquid substance and she couldn't put it off any longer.

She returned back to the bedroom to find her caterpillar friend gone; her heart sank, to the depth of her being, as her only confident had disappeared.

***

Hermione had been given the simple task of producing a contraceptive potion for both the students at Hogwarts and the wizarding hospital St. Mungos. It was rather mundane but it kept her mind off other things like how close Severus would get even if there was no need; or how his hand would every so often touch her in unnecessary places for reasons unknown to her. But she wasn't thinking about those instead she was focusing on adding the last desiccated dragon claw. She reached out to her right and patted around trying desperately to grab the pot she knew to be there. She turned her head to the right only to find that there was no pot there. She groaned to herself as she looked at the old worn out selves, piled high with ingredients to find the dragon claw pot sat right in-between eagles eyes and griffins saliva. "Great."

Snape's beady eyes captured everything from his hiding place at the far side of the small, dingy classroom. He'd grown to call this classroom and quarters home since his arrival at Hogwarts. He now knew every nook and cranny in the classroom. He'd also come to know every nook and cranny of his delectable apprentice. The dragon's claw, of which Hermione was so frantically searching for, returned to the shelves it called its home. He chuckled as her head whipped frantically from side to side; her bushy curls floating around her head. She spun around and eyed the shelf.

He couldn't keep his eyes from wandering to her tight ass as she bent over, the pleated skirt he insisted she wear, revealed a tantalising flash of lace that made his groin tighten. As Hermione stretched for the dragon's claw she slipped landing her face first on the floor knocking vial after vial to its death on the floor.

Snape leaped from the tight hiding space, he'd surrounded himself in, and walked purposely towards her. He held his cloak so as not to show the wood her was currently supporting. He let his shadow fall over her face as she tried to rescue his resources. "What are you doing Miss. Granger?" she looked up at him but her eyes quickly flitted away; to look at the congealed mess on the floor. From his position above her Snape could quite clearly see the swell of her breasts as she avoided his gaze. His trousers tightened restrictively as he imagined all the things he'd like to do to her. "Clean it up." he sneered in her direction before quickly running off into his quarters. Snape mumbled a quick silencing spell around the room before undoing his trousers and pulling out his thick cock.

Snape groaned to himself; he'd let her reduce him to nothing more than a horny teenager; wanking twice a day; maybe even thrice a day if they'd been involved in a heavy debate or discussion. He needed this all day but she'd kept his mind captivated; her sharp wit had prevented him from leaving her for nothing longer than a minute. His hand wrapped around his cock and he imagined it was her thin fingers to pleasure him like he did every night. He squeezed his hand just like he knew her cunt would squeeze him. Before long he came to the picture of her pleasuring herself

***

Hermione returned to her quarters late that night to see the chubby blue caterpillar sitting rather happily on her pillow. "I thought you'd be eaten by a bird," she spoke to the caterpillar as she pulled out her favourite green lace underwear with matching bra out of the mahogany chest of drawers. She saw nothing wrong with changing in front of the pudgy creature so she stripped down and hopped into her undies and into bed.

She decided that leaving the caterpillar on its own while she took care of things would be OK; she pulled out her book and opened it to a random page. The book was one she had gotten out of Florish and Blott's restricted section and found it very useful to deal with a certain hooked nose professor, one that always left her flustered. The spells in this book were designed in case you found yourself having to be quiet; they all were completed with nothing but wand or hand movements. She flicked her wand to the right twice and spun it round in a circle. This was one of her favourite ones. This spell included the use an almost feather like tickle to quickly flit around her clitoris while a solid digit entered her. She moaned for the only person to ever make her want for him in this way. "Severus!"

After she had successfully came four times from different spells she rolled over to face her caterpillar, which she had decided to name Percy, to come face to face with a familiar hooked nose. "Severus?" she whispered.  
"Who else would it be impertinent witch?" Before Hermione could respond her airways were blocked by a very soft pair of lips attacking hers. Snape roughly grabbed Hermione's hand and forcefully pressed it against the bulge in his trousers. "See what you do to me? While that show was impressive and certainly turned me on, I already had this," as soon as he'd said this his hand had tightened around his shaft forcing her hand to too, "Hermione, see what you do to me? I've wanted you for so long and you moaning my name only made it worse."

Severus rolled so he was on top; his hands reached behind her back and quickly divested her of her Slytherin green bra. "Did you squish Percy?" Snape chuckled above her head and looked down his long nose at her. "Percy?" his eyebrow raised deliciously and before Hermione could stop herself she raised herself up on her elbows and attacked his lips; she heard him moan and began to lick ferociously at the corner of his mouth. She wanted nothing more but to taste the confines of his mouth and she was determined to do so.

After they both needed to come up for air; he reached round her to grab her abandoned book off the floor. "Let's look at some of these shall we?" Snape sat up and rested on his thighs as he flicked through the book. Hermione's legs tightened against him where they fell around his hips as she saw him flicking through the book.

Snape looked down his nose at Hermione as he continued to flick through the book. One spell in particular stood out an so with a wave of his hand; a flick or two of his index finger he sent thousands of prickles to her nipples. The slight pleasure and pain of the feeling almost her undoing as he sent another spell to her clitoris. While something gave the impression of a tickling on her clitoris, Snape looked on as his penis tightening horrifically. All Snape wanted to do was plunge into her dripping cunt; to attack her. But he waited; waited until she had come; with her hands fisting the sheets around her midriff before taking off his clothes and lying next to her. He began to slowly stroke his own cock to the memory of what he had just witnessed. Snape didn't know whether she wanted him inside her or not. He also didn't know whether he was her first or not. His fist gradually sped up as the tightening in his balls grew more ferociously. Hermione slowly came out of the throes of passion to the sound of her lover masturbating next to her. She turned to look at him pleasure himself and slowly grew more confidence the longer she looked on, and before long she sat up and threw her legs over his. Her hand travelled between them to guide him, where he was still masturbating (he obviously hadn't realised Hermione was sat in him), into her. When Snape felt the almost painful pleasure of her walls convulsing around him, he finally realised she was sat on him. The look in her eyes told him she was intent of fucking him until he was milked dry.

His hands came to rest on her hips; where they slowly began getting tighter; helping her ride him. He sat up and her legs fell to either side of his hips; bent at the knee. One of Snape's hands fisted into her hair and the other rested in both their laps. Hermione's head fell on his smooth, hard shoulder where she could watch him piston into her. "Cream for me." he whispered seductively into her neck after he had successfully given her the brightest love bite he could. Snape's calloused hand crept closer to her clitoris. He circled it before attacking it forcefully. He wanted her to come before his climax hit him first. "Come for me," He whispered into her left nipple, "So I can shoot my white, hot sperm up into you; to cover your cervix."

Snape's deliberate crude words sent her tumbling over the precipice where he soon joined her.

***

Hours later after they had both gained there fill off pleasure from the night Hermione turned in his arms and whispered, "You're Percy." A short nod was the only answer as he snuggled into her neck; as they spooned on Hermione's bed with the sheets surrounding them in disarray. Snape's last thoughts before he drifted off were, 'That book will come in handy.'

Review please?

Can anyone tell me why Snape appeared in the form of a blue caterpillar? Cookie if you get it correct.

I actually enjoyed writing this even if it did get me a little hot under the collar; I hope it gets you all hot and bothered to. It got stuck in my head and wouldn't let me sleep for days until it was written down. So I hope you liked it and more to come where this came from. It was originally intended to be a one-shot but more chapters can be added if you guys wish them…


End file.
